


Today I Want To Go Home Alone

by Mariaantonia55



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind!Alex, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaantonia55/pseuds/Mariaantonia55
Summary: Alexander may have really good friends and a loving adoptive family, but that does not make life easy, he's blind and everyone treats him like a baby. But when a new student comes by some things may change and Alex will discover that maybe love is in fact blind.





	1. I wanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and english is not my first language so tell me if there is any mistake.  
> This work is based on the film The Way He Looks.  
> I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Janta by Marcelo Camelo

Alexander was typing in his braille machine while Eliza dictated what was written on the board. As always Sebury started complaining about the noise the machine was making.  
"Miss why does he have to make so much noise? I can't concentrate"  
"Well maybe because he needs to use the machine you idiot" Laffayete's voice came from a few chairs behind him.  
"Well then why does he come to this school?" Lee said and Sebury laughed. "Lee is right, we are all normal here, why does he have to go to this school?" That hurt Alex more than it should, after all, he was already used to those kind of coments, but they always hurt, even if he didn't want to admit it.  
"Why don't you just shut up, asshole!" John shouted from the other side of the room. But before the fight could get bigger there was a knock on the door.  
"Excuse me, is this room 204?" Asked someone that Alex never heard.  
"You must be Thomas Jefferson right?" Miss Kirkman asked.  
"Yes, miss. Can I sit on that free chair?" Everyone started laughing. Alex figgured it was probably the chair behind him.  
"Of course" He felt noise coming from the chair right behind him. So he was right, he just prayed this guy would be nice to him.

After school Eliza, Laf, John and Herc helped him get home as always.  
"Bye guys!"  
"Bye Alex"  
He got inside. Went to his room and left his bag there, then went downstairs to take a cup of coffee.  
"So how was school today?" His dad asked. He had been adopted by the Washingtons when he was 13, and they were the best foster family he could ever dream of.  
"Same as always, but there is this new student, his name is Thomas Jefferson."  
"Well, maybe you two could become friends, hum?"  
"Dad this is the first time I ever heard of this guy, I hadn't even talked to him yet."  
"Just saying he could become your friend"  
"Anyway, can you prepare me a cup of coffee I need to start my homework."  
Alex grabed the cup and went upstairs, but he really was thinking a lot about the new guy. Was he going to be a dick to him or nice like his friends? He prayed it would be the last.


	2. I've been hanging out here waiting for something to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there is any mistake english is still not my first language.  
> Title from the song There's too much love by Belle & Sebastian.

It had been a week since that new Jefferson guy had appeared. Alex hadn't talked to him yet, but he also didn't make fun of him either.  
Alex was lying with his head on Eliza's leg and talking to her. So he decided to ask her about Jefferson.  
"How is that new guy?"  
"Well, it looks like he is friends with James, and all the girls seem to be in love with him." Eliza answered.  
"Are you?"  
"No! Of course not."  
"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Angelica asked, Eliza tapped on his head for him to sit. Angelica sat with them on the floor.  
"We were talking about the new guy Jefferson. Do you know him?"  
"Yes I talked to him at the library, he seems like a cool guy." When Angelica finished the frase the bell rang.  
"We better head to class. Bye Angie" Eliza said getting up and helping Alex.  
"Bye Eliza, Bye Alex."  
"Bye Angelica." Alex held Eliza's arm and together they went to class.  
Alex was typing what was written on the board when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned his head to the chair behind him.  
"Do you have an eraser?" That was Jefferson voice.  
"No, sorry I..." But Alex was interrupted before he could finish.  
"Oh my god sorry! I didn't mean, sorry I didn't think before asking." Jefferson sounded really embarrassed.  
"Don't worry about it, wait a second." Alex reached to Eliza's table and she gave him her eraser.  
"Here it goes." He gave it to Jefferson.  
"Thanks."

After the class Alex went with Laf, Herc and John to the closest coffee shop. He was lucky to have friends like them. They talked mindlessly for hours. When he finally got home it must have been really late.  
"Where have you been Alex?" Martha asked she sounded really worried.  
"I was with the boys."  
"We called you a million times" George said he also sounded worried.  
"The cellphone was on the bag, sorry"  
"Alex it's already dark we were so worried about you."  
"Mom for me it's always dark, and also I just got home a little later, can't I go anywhere without having to warn you of my every move?" Alex didn't want to raise his voice, but sometimes he couldn't control it.  
"No you can't."  
"Why not? The other kids can. Ask anyone my age if their parents would care."  
"For you it's different, you're not like the other kids."  
"Why does it has to be different? Why can't you make it the same?" Alex went to his room as fast as he could. He heard George calling him but he just wanted to stay alone and cool down. Sometimes they were so overprotective.


	3. This could be the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there is any mistake.  
> Also tell me what you think, if it's good, bad just tell me I'm curious.

Alex went to class with his friends, today's first period was history. That was his favorite subject.  
During class as always they went from the past to now a days. That of course started a discussion about economy that Alex was happy to join. He soon noticed Thomas voice and the discussion soon became a debate between them.  
When the class finished Alex felt a strange kind of happiness. It been so long since he debated with someone who was smart and had different opinions from him.  
After that day Thomas and Alex would debate about different subjects when they could. He admitted that Thomas had an backwards thinking when it came to economy and banks, but he was intelligent and had some really interesting points of view.  
After him and Thomas became friends he also started talking with some people he usually didn't talk to, like James and Sally. He discovered James to be a really nice guy and Sally was really sweet.  
One of this days they were sitting at the cafeteria. They were laughing and having fun.  
"Would you rather step barefooted on a anthill or have a croak roach in your pants?" Hercules asked.  
"Step on the anthill." Answered Peggy right away.  
"I wold rather have the croak roach." Thomas said.  
"Ew! That's really disgusting." Alex couldn't stop himself from laughing at John's voice, he really wanted to see his face.  
"What? All you have to do is take your pants off." Someone nearly chocked on the food from laughing, he imagined it was James. The game went on until they had to go to class.  
Towards the end of the class their teacher, mister Franklin started talking about a group project they would have to do.  
"So class, since we are seeing ancient Greece I decide it wold be a good idea to do a project in pairs." Alex felt Eliza's hand on his arm.  
"But i'm going to choose the pairs. And the pairs will be boy with boy and girl with girl. The boys will talk about Sparta and the girls about Atenas. Eliza you'll do it with Maria. Theodosia you'll go with Sally. Laurens you and Lee will work together on this one."  
"What!? I can't work with him!" Lee shouted from the back of the room.  
"I hate to agree with Lee but he's right sir, we can't work together." John said.  
"Well you will have to work together if you don't want to get a zero. Laffayete you'll work with Sebury." He heard both of them protest but mister Franklin just ignored them. "Mulligan and Adams. Burr and Madison." He went on and on dividing the class in pairs.  
"Hamilton do you have any problem working with Jefferson?"  
"I don't have none, sir."  
"I don't either sir." Thomas answered.  
"Okay, you have three weeks to do it. I hope all of you will work together and get along with your pairs." He couldn't see, but he was certain that the last words were directed to John, Lee, Laffayete and Sebury.


End file.
